Big Change
by Samantha M. Parker
Summary: Lil' t is moving form Chicago and is being transferred to a new school. What's gonna happen there when you mix a hot stud into this?
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: Hello guys. My first story of the New Year.

Lil' T and Glitch: Enjoy

* * *

Lil'T POV

I just got off my flight form Chicago. Yeah, the "hood", "Ghetto" whatever you want to call it. So, right now we were in LA. When my parent told me that, I bitched and moaned about it. But, why LA? " Because that's a better place for us". That was them just saying bullshit. All my friends of course were going to miss me. They all kept taking about how they were going to visit we in 'the white people neighborhood'. ( Me: not trying to be raciest). So , here I was like a lost puppy in LA. Our parents told Taye and I to go shopping.

* * *

While I was shopping I bumped into some guy. He was about my age but a good 3 or 4 inches taller then me.

"Hey!"

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

"Now you do, so move over."

He did what I said willingly. Little did I know I would see him again.

* * *

I was wondering around the mall and I saw the same guy who bumped into me. He saw me and smirked. He was with some guy who looked like a high schooler. He walked toward me and I snapped on him.

"Are you stalking me?!"

"No it just so happens I was over there."

"Yeah whatever."

I walked away from him and went back to wondering around for my sister. But , one thing you should know about me is that I have ears like a hawk. Call me crazy, but I heard him chuckling. I just told myself to walk away before I go crazy on him.

* * *

WOW, what's gonna happen next. I need you help, guys. what other couple should i do? Leave it as a review. Also, if you have a request just message me.

* * *

**Thank you guys hope you enjoyed and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lil'T POV**

After what felt like an hour of searching for Taye (which was actually half an hour) I found her. I saw her talking to the same guy I saw with the Korean guy who was talking to me. (Me: does that make sense?) He was 6'2, slim, and dark skinned. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a little pink or purple I couldn't tell which color it was, skinny jeans, a teal cap or something like that, and shoes, but the shoe laces were different colors. One was pink and the other was green. He looked like he had a lot of swag, but scary a little because of the cap and he gets a lot of girls. Which is why he was flirting with Taye. He was standing way to close to her, but she didn't seem to mind. I walked over and just stood next to him, wondering how long it would take either one of them to notice I was there. Finally, she noticed and once he saw me he recognize me.

"Wow. It's nice to see you again." The dark-skinned man said.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something?" Taye asked.

"Are you going to tell her or am I going to have to?" He asked me. I remained silent and he knew the answer.

"Your sister went crazy on my friend, Glitch." He said. _'So that's his name. What an odd name._' I thought to myself. Taye just looked at me surprised.

"We're here for only a day and your already about to get into a fight?" She chuckled after the question.

"I didn't try to start anything and who are you."

"My name is Mo." Mo replied.

"Come on, let's go home. See you later, Mo." Taye said

"Later, Taye." He said with a smile.'Wow, I didn't know all of this could

In about 10 or 15 minutes we were home. I quickly went to my room and layed on my bed thinking,_'Wow, I didn't know all of this could happen in a day. Maybe that's why they call it LA.'_

* * *

That's it for now. Who would have thought Lil'T would see one of those guys again? Was it good or bad? Leave a review.

Bye guys. Also, do you guys want me to do this sttory in Taye's POV but in a different story?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being away, I had mixed feelings about my stories. Like, if I should continue my stories or not but I'm back and I'll try and make my chapters longer. Enjoy you guys!

* * *

Lil't POV (The next day)

I have to get up at five in the morning. How unfair is that? Is that what all high schools do? (Me: Does your high school do that? If so, leave a review about it and P.S. I'm going to be in high school next year. WOO WOO back to the story). Thank god there's no uniform there. If there was, I would be getting a detention every day. (Me: something my current school does.) By six, I'm ready to go. I was looking fly, (Me: she was wearing her crew outfit). Taye and I walked out and guess who was waiting for us? That Mo guy who got swag but is a stalker in my mind. And what a surprise Glitch is there too. Ugh I hate morning in general why does this one have to get worse?

Taye seemed a little too happy (It might be her time of the month) but me on the other hand I was pissed. Once we were in front of them, I was even more surprised. They are gentlemen. They greeted us good morning and opened the door for both of us. I'm so shocked right now. I was in deep thought. _All my friends in_ C_hicago, this place that I'm in now, and sitting next to a wanna be stud. But he is cute. Wait….. Did I just think that?_ I have got to slow down. I barely know him. I glanced at him and noticed he was staring at me.

**"What?!"** I snapped at him.

"Why are you always like that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

He looked away for a second and chuckled. God knows I hate that chuckle. He looked back at me and smirked. As soon as I saw that I was hypnotized by it._ 'Damn_ _he's a stud and he knows it._' I thought.

"Your so ….."

**"I'm so what?"**

"Defensive."

"Am I?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah."

" I'm sorry for that. I can't help it."

After I said that, we arrived to our destination ten minutes later. When I walked in, it was like the mall I went to yesterday. Mo noticed my amazed and scared eyes.

"Are you ok, T?" He asked while touching my shoulder. That scared me to death and made me almost snapped his arm right them. But, I replied a simple "yeah".Taye and Mo went to see more of the Glitch and I went to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello what could I help you with?"

I didn't want to talk so Glitch answered for me. "She needs to get her schedule." "Ok go see Ms. Brown." "Ok." He replied. We walked to her desk and got my schedule. Both of us had almost all of the same classes (Honors and advance classes). I may be from a bad place but that doesn't mean I'm not smart. Let's just say that today was a long day.

* * *

That's it for now goys. Sorry I'm really tired right know. I need help guys I want to make another Angel and Miss Aubrey story. Any suggestions?


End file.
